Luz no fim do túnel
by deannawinchester1974
Summary: Amara desencadeia uma nevoa escura em uma cidade pequena, deixando todos infectados com um vírus ainda mais forte e mortal. O antigo remédio que Sam usou para acabar com o vírus croatoan, não funciona mais. Dean é imune a esse vírus, mas Sam não é.


Luz no fim do túnel

Amara desencadeia uma nevoa escura em uma cidade pequena, deixando todos infectados com um vírus ainda mais forte e mortal. O antigo remédio que Sam usou para acabar com o vírus croatoan, não funciona mais. Dean é imune a esse vírus, mas Sam não é.

Sam e Dean estão em Holpes Springs, Idaho, investigando várias mortes estranhas.

\- Achou alguma coisa? Dean perguntou.

\- Sim. Um cara se suicidou depois de matar um colega. Segundo os relatórios, ninguém tem ideia do por que. Ele parecia um cara feliz e do nada, surtou. Sam respondeu.

\- Ele estava possuído? Dean perguntou.

\- Ou estava sem alma. Sam disse.

\- Pode ser. Dean disse.

Enquanto Dean conversa com o xerife da cidade, Sam analisa as fotos tiradas do corpo de um homem que se matou.

\- Eu já vi isto antes. Delegada? Notou alguma coisa estranha, tipo, picos de energia, queda repentina de temperatura? Sam perguntou.

\- Não. Sempre faz calor, em Holpes Springs. A delegada respondeu.

No dia seguinte, o xerife liga para Sam e Dean.

\- Desculpe tira-los da cama cedo. O xerife disse.

\- Não tem problema, xerife. O que aconteceu aqui? Sam perguntou.

\- Encontrei a delegada e o marido, mortos. Algumas testemunhas disseram que ela matou o marido e depois se matou. O xerife respondeu.

\- Xerife? Matt e Amy ligaram. Disseram que viram uma nevoa perto de Jesper Hills. A policial disse.

\- Em que direção? Dean perguntou.

\- Rumo a cidade. A policial respondeu.

\- Por favor, ligue de volta e diga para não saírem de casa. Diga a todos para trancarem as portas e janelas.

Sam e Dean saíram da delegacia e deram de cara com a delegada Harris.

\- Harris! Você estava morta! Como... o xerife disse.

\- Eu tentei me matar, mas ela não deixou. Ela tem uma mensagem para você, Dean Winchester. Harris disse.

\- Amara. Ela está aqui? Dean perguntou.

\- Não. Mas, as ordens dela foram claras. Eu tinha que matar meu marido. Harris respondeu.

\- Olha... isso é uma infecção. Solte a arma e deixa a gente ajudar. Sam disse.

\- Não! Ela disse que é um espelho e que está nos mostrando a verdade. Harris disse.

\- A escuridão... Dean disse.

\- A luz era uma mentira! Não há luz no fim do túnel! Harris gritou, apontando a arma para Dean.

O xerife atirou em Harris.

\- Ele não irá salva-los. Tudo acabará. Menos você, Dean. Harris disse.

Sam vê uma nevoa avançando em direção a eles.

\- Dean! Sam gritou.

Dean viu a nevoa avançando rápido e volta para a delegacia, arrastando Sam com ele.

Sam passa fita isolante nas portas e janelas enquanto Dean e o xerife tentam consertar o rádio.

De repente, Sam ouve gritos, vindos de fora da delegacia. Os infectados pela nevoa tentam invadir a delegacia.

Sam percebeu que a nevoa conseguiu entrar na delegacia, pelo duto de ar e tenta impedir que ela continue entrando, mas não consegue. Sam é infectado pela névoa.

\- Sam! Dean gritou, desesperado ao ver que o irmão foi infectado.

Sam está caído no chão, tossindo e com dificuldade para respirar.

\- Não! Fica longe! Fica longe de mim! Sam disse.

\- Vão para a outra sala! Vão! Dean disse.

O xerife e os outros foram para a outra sala e se trancaram lá.

Dean está ao lado de Sam, sem se importar se vai ser infectado ou não.

\- Não vamos conseguir... Sam disse.

\- Ei! Nada de desistir! Dean disse.

\- Não há luz no fim desse túnel... Sam disse.

Dean não sabe o que fazer ou o que dizer. Sam está morrendo.

\- Não é você falando, é a nevoa. O Sam Winchester que eu conheço não desiste tão fácil. Dean disse.

\- Você vai escolher a Amara ao invés de mim. Eu sei... Sam disse, se contorcendo de dor.

\- Não! Não vou! Dean respondeu, desesperado.

\- Desculpe... eu não quis dizer isso...Dean... Não posso mais lutar. Você tem que ir. Vá antes que eu te machuque. Sam disse.

\- Não! Não vou te deixar! Nunca! Dean respondeu.

Sam continua se contorcendo de dor.

Dean se lembrou das confissões que eles fizeram naquela igreja, quando Sam estava tentando curar Crowley, para fechar os portões do inferno.

 _Não há nada, passado ou presente, que seja prioridade para mim, antes de você!_

Os pensamentos de Dean foram interrompidos pelos gritos que vinham da outra sala e os gemidos de dor de Sam.

\- Pare com isso! Está me ouvindo, cretino?! Dean gritou.

De repente... silêncio.

\- Não, não, não, não, não, não, não! Ei, ei! Olha pra mim! Olha pra mim! Estou bem aqui. Estou bem aqui. Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem. Estou bem aqui. Estou bem aqui. Dean disse.

Uma luz forte se acende, chamando a atenção de Sam e Dean.

Dean tira do bolso o cordão que ele jogou no lixo a sete anos atrás.

Sam já não está infectado pela névoa. Os irmãos olham um para o outro, surpresos e confusos.

\- Como isso veio parar no seu bolso? Dean perguntou.

\- Eu... não sei. Ele estava na minha mochila. Sam respondeu.

\- Você...mas, eu... Dean não sabia o que dizer.

\- Eu sei que você não o quer mais, mas eu... não poderia deixa-lo... lá. Sam respondeu, com medo do que Dean iria fazer com o cordão.

\- Eu nunca deveria ter jogado fora. Dean disse, com pesar.

\- Eu merecia, depois de ter traído você. Eu joguei nossa fraternidade no lixo, então... Sam respondeu.

\- Não, Sammy. Nós dois cometemos erros. Eu confesso que... fiquei frustrado e desapontado. Eu disse muitas coisas que tiraram você do sério, mas, nós superamos tudo isso, juntos. Agora podemos parar com essa cena de filme de menina? Dean brincou.

\- Você ama filme de menina. Sam disse, emocionado.

\- Cadela. Dean disse, abraçando o irmão.

\- Idiota. Sam respondeu.

Não importa o que aconteça. Os caras que salvam o mundo todos os dias, estão lado a lado. Nem anjos, nem demônios podem separar esses dois.


End file.
